gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LRX-077 Sisquiede
The LRX-077 Sisquiede is a prototype mobile suit from the SD Gundam G Generation video game and SD Gundam: G Generation: Monoeye Gundams manga. It is from an alternate, non-canonical version of the Universal Century timeline, and was developed at the same time as the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. It is piloted by Siegfried Wedner. Technology and Combat Characteristics Originally developed as part of the old Principality of Zeon's "Monoeye Gundam" plan, the project was never realized due to Zeon's defeat in the One Year War. However, the Titans obtained data on the project and further developed the concept machines for their own use. The LRX-077 Sisquiede, along with its brother machine the LRX-088 Dezpada, was developed as high performance mobile suits intended to protect the LRX-066 Tera-S'ono. Sisquiede's frame was derived from Gundam-type mobile suits but with a monoeye sensor. Sisquiede was armed with an I-field Launcher, a special cannon which combined a long-range beam rifle with a powerful megacannon. As its name implied, this cannon also housed a built-in I-field generator, providing Sisquiede with a strong defense against beam projectiles. Sisquiede was an extremely high performance suit, easily surpassing many mobile suits of the Gryps Conflict. But since the Titans designed it to be used by an Oldtype (to complement the Newtype-use Dezpada), it turned out to be too powerful to handle. A custom OS usually limited the performance of the Sisquiede to levels a normal pilot could comfortably handle. This limiter could be unlocked and Sisquiede switched to Offense Mode, allowing it to fight at its full potential. However, the Offense Mode puts an excessive amount of stress on the pilot and can be active only for a short period. Armaments ;*I-Field Launcher :The I-field launcher is a long-range beam rifle with a combination mega particle cannon and I-field generator attached to it as well. ;*Long Rifle ;*Mega Cannon ;*Beam Saber System Features ;*Offense Mode ;*I-Field Generator History Sisquiede was stolen from the Gryps space colony by Sigfried Wedner, an Anti-Earth Union Group member and former member of Zeon's special forces, at roughly the same time the Gundam Mk-II was stolen by Quattro Bajeena and Kamille Bidan. It was later painted in a similar color scheme to the Gundam Mk-II and used as Sigfreid's personal mobile suit. Gallery Lrx-077-aeug-ifieldlauncher.jpg|Sisquiede (AEUG colors) w/ I-Field Launcher LRX-077_Sisquiede.jpg|plamo LRX-077.jpg Sisquiede.jpg Sisquiede Fanart (AEUG).png|Fanmade Lineart Sisquiede Fanart (Titans).png|Fanmade Lineart LRX-077 Fanart.png|Fanmade Lineart LRX-077 Sisquiede lineart.png|LRX-077 Sisquiede Lineart Gunpla SDCS Sisquiede.jpg|SDCS LRX-077 Sisquiede (2019): box art SDCS Sisquiede (Titans colors).jpg|SDCS LRX-077 Sisquiede (Titans colors) (2019): box art Notes & Trivia *Sisquiede's name is derived from Italian "sinistra" (left) and "scudo" (shield). *Its early colors are a tribute to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Titans Colors. When the unit appears again in SD Gundam G-Generation DS, its colors were changed to AEUG MK-II colors. *Sisquiede makes a return in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis as DLC units, eleven years after its last appearance in SD Gundam G Generation DS. *The Sisquiede returns in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays as a preorder bonus. Since the game is focused on alternate universe timelines, the Sisquiede is the only Universal Century mobile suit in the game. References 3602746244 304724863b o.jpg 3602735154_4b3ee99fc2_b.jpg External links *LRX-077 Sisquiede on MAHQ